The Skeleton And The Duelist (DISCONTINUED)
by Flamesofanangelwings
Summary: How would you feel if the one you loved suddenly came back? Cover was made by: ImberLapis
1. Prologue

Death, is nothing more than an end to one adventure but it doesn't mean that you won't have another adventure. Because death itself is an adventure all on it's own, but if a soul isn't ready for that adventure it ends up being reborn many years later. Sometimes death let's them be reborn if they spent to much time in deaths realm, this goes for monsters as well.

For one special person this is true, it has been a thousand years since their death and it has been to long for this person to stay any longer in deaths heavenly realm. It was time for it to be reborn but with a different destiny, death knew with this new destiny this person won't be coming back for it will be tied to another which come before the persons two thousand years ago had come to him and with these two together they would be unstoppable. They were destinied to be twins in this new life, he smiled as he released these two back to the living.

Now he wondered what was going now that he wasn't able to watch their lives anymore, he already knew that what ever happens he knew that the monsters still living will be in for a surprise.

 ** _I'm new to Undertale stuff so please don't be too hard on me, if you have any questions I will answer them. But I won't give out the full story because I rather keep you guys guessing. *gives readers cookies* See you later!_**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a hot summers day, it was actually the last day of summer break for many kids and tomorrow the kids were going back to school soon. This also included the Duel Academy students, especially for two brunette twin who were still sleeping in their bedroom. Another brunette who also shared their DNA had two frying pans in both of his left hand as he walked into twins shared bedroom. An evil smirk spread across his face as he put the second frying pan in his other hand and started to bang the frying pans together, which caused the other two brunettes to jerk up out of their beds and smacking straight into the floor.

"Haou! What the actual fuck?!" The male shouted out of the pair of twins and began whining as he sat up, he rubbed his poor sore nose. The female twin whined as she got off the floor, unlike her male twin her nose was actually bleeding from the impact with the floor.

"It was about time for you two to finally wake up and get ready leave, the airplane will be taking off in a few hours to Duel Academy island. You two weren't waking up to anything else I did, this is your guys senior year, you two should take it more seriously this time around," the one named Haou stated before leaving the room with the frying pans in his hands.

"I hate that he does that," the female twin whined while getting up off the bed to her blue and purple dresser with her nose was still bleeding.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it. He is my inner darkness, sis, we have to put up with him," the male twin sighed getting up and going to his closet.

She had left their room with her clothes and her Duel Academy jacket, and want to the bathroom to get ready for the day, as well as to take care of her bleeding nose. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed her nose had stopped bleeding. She want downstairs, only to see her twin was already downstairs in the kitchen inhaling all of the pancakes that Haou seemed to had made for them before going back to Dark World. She sighed and took a pancake before her twin could consume it, and ate it more properly than her twin, out of the two of them she was the one with the most knowledge about the history of duel monsters including being talented at doing art projects. Her twin on the other hand was only knowledgeable at dueling and was a pro at pissing off their professor by falling asleep in class, it was only a miracle that he was able to pass his classes at this point since he never seemed to do it.

After they had finished their meal, they had noticed they didn't have much time to do anything besides pack a few clothes and probably something else. They had made a challenge out of who could pack faster, she took the easy paced route while her twin want the fast route which only involved into a huge mess every time and he had to repack over and over again. In the end she had won and he had lost, she laughed and ended up helping him out in the end. After they finished packing up, her twin brother decided to take a quick shower before they left for the airport.

 ** _At that moment at Duel Academy island..._**

A bunch of monsters had just arrived to Duel Academy island, they had been sent their for only a year by the Seto Kaiba himself to teach at his Academy about the history between Monsters and Humans. The monsters made their way towards principal Shepherd's office to tell him of their arrival, and to find out where they were going to stay at. As they arrived outside of Shepherd's office only to hear shouting from inside the office.

"I can't expect this, Principal Shepherd! Monsters shouldn't be coming here to teach! This is a duel school! Not a history school!" A man's voice came from inside the office, it seemed someone wasn't all to happy about the monsters stay.

"Dr. Crowler, this was the Seto Kaiba's choice to allow them to teach here for the year. I know you don't like this idea because of what happened last year but I assure you that this year won't involve our school to be taken to another world again," a more calmer male voice stated inside the room.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!!" The first man voice shouted, the door to the office slammed open. The monsters first thoughts of the man in front of them were 'Is this a woman or a man?' and the person walked out of the office.

"Sorry about that," the other male voice come from inside the room, "Crowler isn't to kin on the hole idea about Monsters teaching here at Duel Academy, not after what happened last year. Two of our students was the reason behind all this, I'll explain all in due time about what happened, but first come inside and take a seat. I hope your trip wasn't to bad."

"Thank you," the male goat monster smiled and all monsters entered the room.

Two tall skeleton monsters seat on one of the couches in the office along with a fish type monster and a yellow dinosaur type monster. The two tall goat monsters with one of them holding a flower monster walked over to the man's desk, the female goat seat down with flower monster in hand, took the seat in front of the desk. The robot monster was the last one to enter room and he closed the door behind him before going towards one if skeletons that wore a red cape warping it's arms around the skeletons boney neck.

"Can you tell us about what happened last year?" The female goat monster asked the man.

"Let me start from the beginning," he began and explained everything to the monsters, every time he would mention the name 'Frisk' the monsters would neither flinch or just look away from him. A certain skeleton didn't do neither of these things, he was listening intently to the man, but was surprised at how this 'Frisk' had a twin brother named in this life. "Now we come to what happened last year..." He stopped to make sure they were still listening to him.

"We're still listening, continue please," the female goat monster assured him, the others nodded as she spoke for them as well besides the flower monster.

"Alright, last year I called in a professor from across the seas to test Jaden and Frisk, I also invited a few transfer students that weren't supposed to stay long here at this school, one of the transfer students known as Jesse Anderson become close to the Yuki siblings. Though he was mostly close to Jaden then he was to Frisk, everyone here knows those two like each other more than just friends but they don't seem to realize it themselves," he remarked as he remembered their first duel and from there he explained all about the things that happened after that. He told them every little detail and how the duel spirit Yubel was now one with Jaden while Lullaby was one with causing the twins to be immortal, and since Jesse was possessed by Yubel for a long period of time he too was immortal,"Their friends don't know about what happened because they didn't tell them anything, they only told me since they had no choice but to tell me everything. It wouldn't surprise me if they ditched classes this year after everything that has happened."

"Those poor children! They had to go through all of that!" The female goat monster was close to tears, the male goat along with the flower monster hugged her tightly.

This year was especially was going to be different and full of surprises for both Human and monsters alike.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say real quick is this story will be based on the last season of Yugioh GX. Also sorry for long delay, I couldn't get myself to write anything for the past few days or weeks because my Aunt dead, I wasn't prepared for it and it just happened to fast for me. Anyway I am more better than I have been lately, I hope to see you guys soon!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Everything had want very well though out the day for both monsters and students of Duel Academy, the twin Yuki's actually had made it in time to catch their plane to Duel Academy four once on time. The monsters on the other hand had gotten settled on the island as well as exploring it to get to know the surroundings of the islands before the students arrived. Each of the monsters were divided by the dorms, the slifer red dorm was off limits to them because the professor for that dorm was dead and couldn't give them permission to use the dorm, also it mattered if the twins would even let the monsters stay there. The female monsters along with the young flower monster were only to stay at the Oblisk blue girls dorm, the king of the monsters decided to stay at the Oblisk blue dorm for the boys and the rest of the monsters stayed at the Ra yellow dorm, mostly because of the chef of the Yellow Ra dorm was an amazing cook.

After the plane had finally arrived the students want to their dorms for the welcome feast, the twins didn't really feel like going to their dorm to eat so they just joined the Ra yellow feast. Though the twins were mostly distanced from the other students the hole time they were there and weren't even listening to the speech and they didn't know that the monsters were staring at them, actually they didn't notice the monsters at all. After the dinner was done the twins slipped away without anyones notice even the monsters besides one of the skeleton monsters didn't notice until one of the Ra students startd to cry out because the twins had left to early. The tallest skeleton walked over to the Ra student.

"HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU UPSET?" The skeleton asked the Ra student, who was balling his eyes out still. Out of all the rest of students in Ra yellow dorm this student was more buff and something wasn't at all normal about him, which the other skeleton made a mental note to check the student's file to find out why this student was different from the others later.

"I wanted to talk Sarge after dinner! But he and the commarder already left!" He told the tall Skeleton not caring at all that the other was a Skeleton at all.

The smaller Skeleton left than, using one of many short cuts to office where all the files of the students were kept. It may have took him awhile but he manged to find the Ra yellow student's with a few others, he read the first one. The Ra yellow student's name was Tyranno Hassleberry and liked to perfered by his last name, what surprised the Skeleton was the fact that after a rock slide during an archaeological dig he had been hospitalized . The incident permanently damaged the tibia of his left leg but the bone fragment of a dinosaur fossil he had unearthed himself during the excavation was used to replace it. And after a one duel in his first year against the kid named Jaden Yuki awokened his dino DNA.

"Heh, I bet he and Alphys would get along fine," he told himself as he read the file not finding anymore infomation on the Ra yellow student. He put that file to the side and looked at the next one, he didn't find much info on her neither besides her name which was Alexis Rhodes and the fact Jaden Yuki had saved her many times during the last few years. So he moved onto the next file, this Student was different from the others his name was Chazz Princeton, he had been moved from Obelisk blue to Slifer Red, but unlike the many other students he refused to wear his uniform jacket and wears a black on instead. It was also noted in the file that Chazz could see duel spirits and had a strong connetion to Jaden and Frisk like the others.

He put that file on the other two and started to read the next one which didn't have very much info on besides her name Blair Flannigan who was the first female slifer dorm student ever but for safety reasons she had to stay in the Obelisk Blue's girls dorm. He yawned as he placed it on the rest, he opened the last file that was an Obelisk Blue student name Syrus Truesdale, this file wasn't packed with infomation on the boy himself but mostly on his brother Zane Truesdale. He sighed not getting anything more infomation on Jaden and Frisk Yuki, it was also to bad their files weren't in the others but one why or another he was going to find out more about them.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning everyone was around campus were getting ready for today's class, minus the Yuki siblings. Everyone besides the monsters knew why they wouldn't be going to classes, but they all knew that they'll see them sooner later especially Frisk. Unlike her brother Frisk actually cared about their grades, even though they weren't planning on getting a carrier after what happened last year. As classes begin the monsters were introduce to the hole school minus the Yuki twins which after school the monsters were aloud to go introduce themselves to the Yuki twins along with the Yuki twins friends. As the day want by no one noticed that a fake student was among them, no one found it odd to see a student that hasn't been with them for the past few years among them.

It was strange that no one had noticed the strange person, the monsters of course wouldn't haven't noticed this since this was their first time there after all. It was now late in the afternoon and Frisk was on her way to the Academy from the Slifer red dorm, her duel spirit that looked similar to her brothers winged kuriboh, though unlike his winged kuriboh her's had a tail and it was black and white like her Ace duel spirit Light and Darkness Dragon. She loved each of her duel monster spirits equally, after fusing with Lullaby she had gotten closer to her duel monster spirits and got to know more about them and gained the title of Supreme Princess since her brother had the Supreme King title.

She let out a yawn as she entered the Academy front doors, and was generally was confused and surprised to see monsters in front of her along with her friends. She was going to try and not be noticed by her friends but it didn't go as she wanted it because she was called over by her raven haired friend.

"Hey Frisk get you butt over here!" She sighed and want over to them. She was being very cautious as she got closer to her friends and the monsters, Lullaby appeared next to her to take a look at the monsters finding them very interesting and had the feeling that they were familiar somehow.

"What do you want Chazz? I am busy right now," she flat out told him as she neared the group.

"Frisk, we just want to make sure you and Jaden we're okay, after... 'That'," she knew that Alexis meant what happened last year. The monsters especially the smaller skeleton took interest in their conversation, "it wasn't your fault." This made Frisk snap.

"Yes it was! None of that wouldn't happened if me or Jay never came to this school! You guys wouldn't have suffered over our mistake!" And with that being said Frisk walked away from them. Lullaby trailed behind her as she walked over to to each of her and Jaden's classes and got their classwork and homework.

Once she finished she headed back to her dorm, not caring that her friends and the monsters were following her to the dorm. She spotted Jaden fishing near their dorm, she smiled to see her brother out in the fresh air instead of slacking off in his room.

"Brother, we have guest... Minus Chazz," she added since he lives in their dorm unlike the others. She then seat down beside him and started to do her work as Chazz started complaining about how she totally disregarded him.

"Minus that burn to Chazz's oversized ego, these monsters are our new teachers for the year," Alexis announced as she waved towards the monsters.

"Oh, that's what Counselor Shepherd meant by the teachers not being human over the phone," Jaden suddenly said as he reeled in his line, so he could go back to his room with his sister.

"Can you two please try to go class tomorrow," the goat lady monster told them gently. Jaden and Frisk looked at each before Jaden spoke to her.

"Frisk probably will be in class tomorrow but I won't be joining," and with that he left. Frisk gathered up her and Jaden's work and hurried after him.


	5. AN

You guys may have noticed I got the cover changed, well I forgot that I was originally going to just use Echotale in this crossover but then I forgot to so it had to be changed for that reason alone. So yeah it's different now but it's amazing and I love it, I wish I could give the person proper credit for it but the asked to stay anonymous because they don't want to be known for Undertale covers. So yup and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so don't worry you guys will get it soon enough.


End file.
